My Other Cousin with Needs
by lagseeing1123
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Cousins with Needs'. Naruto and Karin have found another opportunity to be alone and spend some time in sexual pleasure. Or so they thought. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Language. PWP. NaruKarin. MenmaKarin. Straight Threesome. No Gay. Incest. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL to 'Cousins with Needs'. Naruto and Karin has found another opportunity to be alone and spend some time in sexual pleasure. Or so they thought. Warnings: Rated M. Lemon. Language. PWP. NaruKarin. MenmaKarin. Straight Threesome. No Gay. Incest. One-shot.

My Other Cousin with Needs

"Well, well Karin. You came."

A redheaded girl was waiting in front of the door that was just opened.

"Don't try to sound so surprised. You're the one who BEGGED me to come here." Karin said assertively with a smirk on her lips. Behind the door was her blond cousin Naruto, who in the past four months she has gotten to know a LOT better. He was shirtless, displaying that toned upper body of his. And also, he was clad only in his boxers.

"I didn't beg." the blond said defensively. He called her around fifteen minutes ago telling her that he was alone in their house until the evening and asked if she could come over. "And besides, we both know you want this badly just as me. You just didn't want to be the one to ask."

"Shut up and just let me in." And so Naruto let his cousin inside his home. She was wearing a black tank-top that showed off her hourglass figure and the form of her ample breasts. As usual she was wearing short shorts to show flawless thighs. Naruto just couldn't deny it anymore but her cousin was sexy. He never even dared to look at her that way before but now that they've done more than cousins should do, he just let his eyes scan her up and down as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Okay, you're creeping me out with the tongue thing." Karin pointed when she noticed how keenly her cousin was checking her out.

"You know you like my tongue. And I can't help it. It's been like, 3 weeks since we had sex." Naruto walked closer to Karin and placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms.

"Well, we are cousins. It's harder to find the right time and place. If you want an easier way to get sex you should get yourself a girlfriend."

"But it's only 5 months before we graduate high school. I think getting myself a girlfriend should best be left for college." the blond shared his point which made some sense. "And what about you? The reason that we're 'cousins with benefits' is that you don't also have a boyfriend."

"Well I can't help it that your best friend Sasuke seems to only care about sleeping with all the girls in our batch."

"Just get over that bastard. That's just how he is. And why are we even talking about this? You should be up in my room and taking in my hard cock." reminded the blond

"When did you start talking dirty?" Karin giggled in amusement at her cousin's display.

"I don't know. Maybe two months ago?"

"What have I turned you into?"

Without answering that, Naruto led Karin upstairs to his room and as soon as they were inside, he pushed the redhead into his bed and began attacking her lips with his own. Karin responded with the same intensity and also with the same amount of need that Naruto had after not being able to do it for three weeks. She could only let out a yelp when Naruto's hands found their way to her clothed breasts and gave a squeeze on them.

"I want you so bad." the blond breathed out.

"Then take me."

Not needing anymore permission or instructions, he pulled Karin up and first took her red glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. He placed his hands under her tank top and help her lift it up. As soon as that was thrown away, he lifted her legs up so she could easily take her short shorts. When that too was gone, it left Karin only in her signature red bra and panties.

"It's a good thing you're already just in your boxers."

"I figured things would go faster. And for things to go faster, those have got to go." Naruto pointed at her undergarments. He unhooked her bra in just a second, finally figuring out how the damn hooks worked after the many times they did it. Karin let the bra slide down revealing her perky breasts for Naruto's eyes to enjoy. Without warning she was pushed down with Naruto already having his mouth engulfing one of the orbs which made her gasps. Not spending much time there, the blond moved on to the other one and gave it only a light kiss. His hands were on her waist and caressing her up and down as his mouth now gave kisses towards her belly button and further down. He stuck his tongue out and gave a lick on her still cloth-covered slit.

"Ah! Naruto!" Karin arched her back at the sensation brought upon her. Naruto bit the hem of her panties and pulled it down using his mouth. The smell of her sex hit his nose like a train and once more he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her lips that were beginning to swell and coated with her juices.

"Tell me cousin, what do you want me to do?" he asked despite knowing what it was.

"You know what I want you to do."

"Come on, I wanna hear it from you. What do you want me to do with your cute little pussy cat?" Naruto asked as he let one finger trace the slit, putting only light pressure that made Karin writhe under him, her body screaming for more.

"Naruto." Karin warned him. She was really starting to get irritated with her cousin for teasing her so much.

"Say it. Do you want me finger you? Have my digits deep down in your core as I make you let out more of your juices?" Naruto let his middle finger inside and thrusted it slowly until it was knuckle deep. "Or maybe you want me to eat you and use my tongue to play with your sensitive nub." Naruto then pinched her clit and rolled it between his thumb and index finger.

"Oh my god! Naruto! Please!" Karin was already begging. Naruto was giving her what she wanted but it was only a small taste of what he could be doing. "I want you to eat me."

"My pleasure."

Naruto dove down and mouthed her whole pussy, using both hands to spread her thighs to give him full access. He prodded his tongue inside the slit and swirled it around. Karin was holding down on his head to push him down even more and get as much of that tongue of his into her sex. She became wetter by the second and Naruto was enjoying every bit of it. Licking up, he reached her clit and sucked on it making Karin groan uninhibitedly. He swirled his tongue skillfully on the nub as his fingers was once again inside her and rhythmically went in and out. It was all too much and with a high pitched scream, her whole body convulsed as she climaxed.

Naruto eagerly lapped up the juices that flowed down from her pussy, getting as much as he could. After three weeks, he really missed the tantalizing taste it gave. Karin eyes were shut tight as she basked in her orgasm while Naruto was too busy with his business that they didn't even hear the door to the room open.

"Well, what do we have here?" They suddenly heard a voice coming from the door's direction which shocked Naruto more than Karin. That voice that sounded just like his own. Menma.

"Menma!?" Naruto responsively turned his head to the direction of the voice and indeed he found his twin brother standing there and watching them. It took Karin a second later to realize that the voice he heard wasn't actually Naruto. The blond quickly retreated from Karin and grabbed a pillow to cover his own privates from the eyes of his brother. Because of that Karin became exposed to Menma and she hurriedly grabbed the blanket beside her to cover her naked self from her other cousin.

"Menma, what are you doing here?" she asked with her cheeks as red as her hair from the embarrassment of being caught doing that with Naruto.

"No, the question is what are _you two_ doing here?" Menma asked with an evil smirk. Menma as Naruto's older twin brother looked basically like him except for his hair which he dyed black and was longer than Naruto's on the front of his ears. Also, whereas Naruto had an unusual thing for the color orange, Menma was fascinated with black. His shirt, jeans, shoes and even his fingernails were painted black. His eyes were still a vibrant blue just like Naruto's as he didn't prefer to wear contacts.

"We're uh…" Naruto tried to find words to explain their situation but was left speechless. He knew their parents wouldn't be back until evening but he didn't expect for his brother to show up unannounced. He was sure that Menma said he would be staying at his friend's house for the whole weekend and return only on Sunday night which was like, more than a whole day away. So why was he here?

"Going to have sex?" the raven finished for him. Naruto just sat there motionless, not even able to nod at his brother.

"Well, what does it look like?" It was Karin who was able to speak out. "So, just leave already. It's not like anything's gonna be happening now with you here."

Menma laughed at her statement. Contrary to what she said, things aren't gonna be over just yet. "So you think you can just stop because you were caught? How long have you two been doing this? Mom and dad are so not gonna like this when they find out. And you are cousins too. Seriously, I thought my baby brother was still a virgin but hey, he's been fucking with you all along."

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide at what his brother said. His parents, he was going to tell them. Fuck. "Menma, please don't tell mom and dad." he pleaded.

"Oh and why not? You know you guys shouldn't really be doing this. And I've already got a video of you." Menma showed them his phone and it played a fifteen second scene of when Naruto was eating Karin out and when she was brought to her climax.

"You wouldn't." Karin threatened her.

"Oh yes I would." Menma then quickly manipulated his phone and the two on the bed saw him finally press on it with his thumb as he said 'Send' out loud.

"You bastard, who the hell did you send it to?" It was then Naruto's turn to shout out loud and in panic too.

"Naruto grab his phone!" Karin yelled. Not having much of a choice, Naruto finally threw away all the fuck he gave about being seen naked by his brother and lunged for him, aiming to grab the said phone. Menma of course was already anticipating this move and moved his phone out of the way and placed it in his tight jeans pocket.

"Give the goddamn phone to me Menma!" the blond commanded and did what he could to get the phone from Menma's pocket.

"It's no use little bro. I've sent it to my own email account. It's probably already finished by now. Even if you do get my phone, the file's already been backed up." the raven informed. After hearing that, Naruto stopped struggling and backed away, beginning to lose hope. His brother was just too clever. All he could think about was that he and Karin was doomed. What would his parents think? Even more, what would his aunt and uncle think of him?

"Menma, don't do this. Don't tell anyone. We'll stop this right now. We're not gonna do it anymore, just don't tell anyone." he begged as he held his brother's forearms, feeling his pride crumble down as he was forced to beg of his brother.

"Alright, I won't."

"You won't? Really?" Naruto's eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah. But on one condition." Menma then smirked sinisterly.

"Co-condition? What condition?"

"Let me join you guys."

"What?!" both Naruto and Karin asked in shock.

"You heard me. Let's have a threesome. Surely you guys don't wanna be left hanging with need. We have a threesome and everyone wins. I'll delete all copies of the video and won't tell anyone and you can take care of your sexual frustrations, and mine. I haven't had some in two weeks."

"You, you can't be serious?" Naruto shook his head. In exchange for secrecy, he wanted to 'join' them?

"Oh I am serious. So, what's it gonna be? Karin?" Menma turned to her as she was kinda being left out of the conversation.

"Well, a threesome does sound fun." Karin said which flabbergasted the blond even more.

"Karin, are you really agreeing to this?"

"Yeah." she replied with a straight face, as if what happened earlier did not happen.

"Okay, that's settled." Menma then moved pass Naruto and jumped on the bed and pushed Karin down and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure about this cousin?"

"Yeah. I mean, you really didn't have to blackmail us. I've always wanted to try a threesome."

"Really? Well, may I take these off?" Menma asked as he grabbed the blanket covering Karin. She just nodded and Menma took that as permission to expose her but also as permission to touch her. Slowly he pulled the blanket down to reveal Karin's breasts, then her waist, her core and until all the way down. Without wasting any time, Menma stripped all of his garments until all he was wearing were the black leather belts that were wound on his forearms.

Naruto could only stand on one side of the bedroom as he watched all that was happening. He looked at his brother's jean that was thrown off the bed and thought about getting his phone but remembered that the file was already backed up. This was just like what happened when Karin caught his masturbating to porn although this time Menma had solid proof and wasn't bluffing. Why did he always forget the most important thing which was locking the door?

"Hey little bro!" he heard Menma call him shaking him out of his thoughts. "Don't just stand there and join us."

"I am not going to watch you have sex, or let you watch me have sex."

"Oh, but aren't you forgetting? I already have. And I have the proof for it too. Come on, Karin's waiting." Menma said all that casually as if it wasn't the first time they were gonna do this.

Naruto stood there and was now beginning to think about his next step. He looked down and saw his now flaccid dick thanks to all the commotion. Three weeks, he remembered. He really needed to get laid or else suffer for who knows how many more weeks. Now was his only chance to get rid of the tension in his body. It was embarrassing to do it with his brother right there. But then again, it was Menma who taught him how to masturbate when they were 11 and showed him the first porn he's ever watched just a year after that. They've already jerked off to each other's presence before while watching porn so this wasn't much different, right? "Ah, screw it." he muttered in defeat as he joined his brother and cousin on his bed.

Menma was already busy playing with Karin's breasts and giving her kisses all over her belly. It was too long before the raven's lips found their way further down and onto her pussy, just like what Naruto did to her earlier. "What are you waiting for little bro. Her mouth's all free. You would want the favor to be returned right?"

Naruto did not hesitate anymore and kneeled at the side of Karin's head then lined his erection with her mouth and she readily swallowed the head making Naruto moan at finally having the much needed attention to his dick.

"Get on your hands and knees. I wanna fuck already." Menma told her. She was dripping profusely and her lips were much swollen, all the signs she was ready to take any of the two boys at the moment.

"Finally." Karin followed and got on all fours, sticking her ass out high to give a clear view of her awaiting entrance. This made it much easier for Naruto to receive his blowjob and his hands were now busy playing with Karin's red locks.

"Hey bro, you have condoms?" Menma asked as he backed away from Karin.

"On the nightstand." Naruto replied and Menma easily spotted at least 4 packages of them. Menma took one but just after opening it, a thought came to mind. "Hey, do you wanna go first?"

"You go first. I'm rather… ugh… liking it here in her mouth." the blond replied and couldn't help the groans he made each time the sensation of Karin's flexible tongue swirled around his erection. She was just getting better each time.

"Suit yourself." Menma then unrolled the condom on his hard and needy dick and lined it with his cousin's pussy. He pushed it in slightly to part the lips and rubbed it around, making Karin involuntarily push back to get more of the hard organ.

"Just push it in… Kyaah!" Karin screamed out before she could even finish her plea. Menma eagerly granted her request and he was now balls deep inside that tight heat.

"Damn, Karin you're so tight." Menma gasped out. Everything that he was feeling right now was coaxing him to move already because there was definitely no way he was gonna wait for her to adjust. He grabbed Karin on her hips and began to thrust in and out slowly but it didn't take much time before the pace became faster.

Karin was moaning without inhibitions and if it wasn't for her mouth being wrapped around on Naruto's dick, she would have been easily heard by the neighbors. Each hum that she made sent vibrations to Naruto's dick and it was slowly but surely pushing him close to his much awaited high. Naruto wanted to cum so badly so he steadied himself by pushing down a bit on Karin's shoulders and just like his brother, began to rhythmically slide his unprotected erection along the inside of Karin's mouth and throat. He slid his hands down slightly to play with her breasts as he continued to fuck her in the mouth.

Menma on the other end also slid one hand down and searched for Karin's clit which he fervently rubbed in accordance with the rhythm of his hips. The sensations given to her were overwhelming. The feel of Menma's dick sliding against the ridges of her hot and wet walls, the fingers rubbing her center of pleasure, the two hands playing with her breasts and the other dick going in an out her mouth was all too much to handle and she finally reached her climax that shook her body to the core.

Her walls clenched tightly on Menma, causing him to reach the edge too, spilling his seed in the condom. But it wasn't only that because her wanton moans of pleasure that reverberated against Naruto was more than enough to make the blond see white as he climaxed and spewed all his load directly inside her mouth and down her throat.

"Karin!" Naruto groaned out as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him. He pulled out of her mouth and saw his cum covered dick that was beginning to soften after the intense release.

Karin swallowed every drop of it and let herself lie down after the shaking orgasm that Menma has given her while the raven knelt in front of her and taking deep breaths. He searched around the room for a trash bin and once he caught sight of it, he got rid of his cum-filled condom and threw it there.

"That felt awesome. Your pussy's much tighter than most of the girls I've fucked." Menma stated, almost sounding proud of that accomplishment of his. Both Naruto and Karin knew how the raven was always sleeping around. He was on par with Sasuke on that department. There were even rumors that there was a competition between the two on who could take the most girls to bed. Naruto never asked it from Menma though. "But one round's definitely not gonna do it for me. What do you say about anal, Karin?"

"A-anal?" This time Karin was even more surprised. The suggestion of a threesome earlier compared nothing to this. "Like, you wanna take me in my ass?"

"Duh! Come on, it will be fun. I mean, just imagine having this baby fill you up there," Menma said as he held his hardening dick and waved it for her to see. "And Naruto would fill you up on your pussy."

The images that went through Karin's mind made her body shiver. The thought of two dicks inside her and fucking her at the same time sounded quite an experience too good to be passed up. She cursed herself for being so adventurous and wanting to try things because after a few seconds of thought, she decided to go with it. "Why not?"

"Good. Hey little bro, you have some lube?"

"It's on the lower drawer of the nightstand." the blond answered. The threesome he was not much comfortable with, but hearing anal, that put his curiosity up. He too secretly wanted to try it especially since the porn he watches would sometimes include it and he wondered how it would feel like. He just never had the courage to suggest it to Karin but it seems like she's more than willing. Menma however beat him to that so he'd just ask Karin the next time they 'hook up'.

While Menma was busy with searching for the lube, Naruto got himself ready and covered his dick with protection. He imagined he'd have to be the one beneath while Menma fucked her doggy-style so he positioned himself in the middle of the bed. "Hey couz', my turn now." he said to Karin.

"Think you can do better than Menma?" she challenged.

"Hn, I'll show you 'better' so come here and ride me. I've fucking waited too long for this." With that, Karin crawled up over him and slowly let herself down on his awaiting erection until she was filled up fully.

"Oh yeah. Fuck I've missed this." Naruto pulled Karin down and began making out with her as he slowly gyrated his hips up, trying to get the feel of thrusting upward instead of down. He felt Karin jerk strongly and heard her moan through their kiss.

"You better keep her distracted while I'm prepping her." he heard Menma say. He has already pushed a lube-coated finger up Karin's ass which was the cause of the jerk Naruto felt. He groaned a bit at how he couldn't just pound up relentlessly into her at the moment because of the whole prepping thing. The wet, warm and tight feeling on his dick was making him want more and it was getting harder and harder to control his movements.

"Just make it fast Menma. Damn I wanna fuck her so bad." he gasped out desperately.

"Yeah, please. Just put it in already." Karin added, her impatience also beginning to show. Menma just smirked. Then again, who was he to not give them what they want? He quickly removed his then three fingers that were inside her and quickly unrolled a new condom on his dick and spread a generous amount of lube on it.

"You asked for it." And so he slowly pushed inside her ass, finding it surprising at how receptive she was. He made it all the way inside.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Karin screamed at the new sensation. She was filled on both front and back and never had she felt something this intense. She was on-all-fours giving enough room for Naruto to move under her while Menma had the perfect spot to fuck her from behind. She felt so hot and needy and all she could do was beg for them to move. "Move, please."

The twin brothers complied and it wasn't too long before she was turn into a non-stop moaning mess. Menma's thrusts on her hurt a lot in the beginning but it didn't take long before she got used to it and grateful that Naruto was also there to fuck her pussy to overwhelm the bit of pain with all powerful pleasure. Both boys didn't hold back. Their bodies were beginning to drip in hot sweat as adventurous hands went roaming all around her body. Menma was fondling her breast as Naruto ran his hands up and down her waist, giving a firm grip so he could pound into her even harder. Menma was kissing the back of her neck as she continued to make-out with Naruto.

It was wonder how the three were able to do all they were doing in the position they were in but all was made possible. And the pleasure, it was all too much and with a very loud scream, Karin went past her limit and climaxed. Her pussy clamped down hard on Naruto as well her anal walls on Menma.

"Holy shit!"

"Fuck!" Menma and Naruto cursed as both of them felt her come and their dicks being squeezed in almost a death grip. They moved faster than ever to also reach their highs and it took only a few seconds before they too came hard.

Karin collapsed on Naruto as her arms lost the strength to support herself. Menma pulled out and let himself fall beside the two so he wouldn't crush them. The two boys were panting heavily, the exhaustion starting to take its toll on their bodies and after almost a minute, they realized that Karin has passed out.

"So glad I came home." Menma said. He got out of bed, took the soiled condom off and threw it in the bin. He walked around the room to collect his clothes while Naruto slid off from under Karin, also taking care of his condom.

When Menma got all he needed, he headed towards the door to go back to his own room. Naruto watched him and as if a lightning struck him, he suddenly remembered the video his brother took.

"Menma, wait!" He was out of bed in record time and grabbed his brother's arm. "The video. You said you would delete it."

"Oh that. I almost forgot. I think I'm gonna keep the video for a while." he replied with an ominous smirk.

"You SAID you would delete it if we had a threesome. We did so delete it now!" Naruto insisted and he gave the hardest grip he could to Menma's forearm. He was not gonna let his brother get the better of him this time. He'd fight Menma if the push comes to the shove even if Menma was better at him in Karate.

"Okay, okay. I was only kidding." Menma chuckled. He just loved tormenting his baby brother. "Besides, I wasn't planning on telling it to mom and dad in the first place." He took out his phone and showed his brother the file and deleted it in front of him. He went to his email and deleted all copies of it there too.

"Is that all? For all I know you could have stored other copies of it." Naruto asked, not really trusting his brother.

"Like I would have the time to do that. There aren't any other copies. Don't worry. I ain't gonna keep a video of my brother eating our cousin's pussy. That's just disturbing."

"Menma I swear if that video goes out…" Naruto threatened.

"It won't. You just have to trust me. And a tip for when you two plan on doing this again, remember to lock the door."

"You weren't supposed to be home." Naruto complained.

"That's not my fault. I'm gonna go take a bath." And with that Menma was out of his room.

"Naruto, don't fucking forget to lock the door next time." he told himself out loud. 'But at least I'd probably be able to ask Karin for anal next time. Hehehe. Oh and I should probably wake her up too. Who knows if mom and dad will suddenly be home without notice.'

END.

A/N: Yay! The third installment for the 'Cousins' series. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me your thoughts on Menma making an appearance here, especially the threesome and anal.

This probably won't be the last of the 'Cousins' series as 'Cousins with Benefits' and 'Cousins with Needs' are my most popular stories. So just Fav and Follow if you want more.

I'm gonna be continuing to write Chapter 20 of The Internship Syndrome which I put on hold just for this Uzumaki-cest story. After that, I'll be writing two KibaNaru lemons from the ideas Fireball-Fuchsia has sent me over a year ago.

Don't forget to leave your review on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I've posted a new addition to my NaruKarin series. This is the 4th part of the 'Cousins with...' series titled Just Me and My Cousin. Here's a summary and a preview so in case you want to read the full one, just check it out on my profile page.

Story 1: Cousins with Benefits - NaruKarin

Story 2: Cousins with Needs - NaruKarin

Story 3: My Other Cousin with Needs - NaruKarin MenmaKarin Threesome (Straight)

Story 4: Just Me and My Cousin - NaruKarin Shower Sex

Summary:" I was wondering, since we never had our alone time because of Menma, maybe I can join you in the shower?" I asked my cousin Karin. She looked at me suspiciously but otherwise she told me to come in with her to the bathroom. Warnings: Straight. NaruKarin. Naruto POV. PWP. Incest. Rated M.

Just Me and My Cousin

...

"Naruto, don't do that while I'm asleep. Did I pass out?" she asked, still looking a bit groggy.

"Uh, sort of." I told her.

"Where's Menma?"

"Gone back to his room, taking a shower."

"Oh. Well I suppose I should take one too. I didn't expect him to be here. I probably should go home and I need to be all cleaned up first. May I use a shower?" Karin asked.

"Of course. You may use mine if you want. It's in that door." I pointed to the left side of my room. I happened to have my own bathroom, just like Menma.

"You have your own bathroom?" Karin asked me with a surprised look. "I thought that door was just a closet or something."

"It isn't. So if you want, take one now."

"Okay." Karin rolled to the side of the bed and got out, heading straight for the bathroom. Before she was able to open the door however, an idea occured to me.

"Karin, wait." I called out to her.

"Huh?" she turned towards me.

"I was wondering, since we never had our alone time because of Menma, maybe I can join you in the shower." I suggested a bit nervously. Karin squinted her eyes at me, as if studying me, trying to find out if I had any suspicious intentions. She didn't ask any questions though and told me to come in with her.

I excitedly followed her because it had been one of my fantasies to have shower sex. I'm sure she already knew that it was what I wanted when I asked to join her. As soon as we got inside the bathroom, I made sure to lock the door as Menma reminded me. Now it would only be me and Karin. No more of my troublesome twin brother to ruin my time with her.

"Wow, you got quite a big bathroom. Never thought each of you two have your own." Karin said as she looked around. And as she did, I gazed at the back view of her naked body. She was perfect. All the right curves in all the right places. Her bubbly ass cheeks was just so tempting and makes me want to give them a pinch or even a slap. I knew Karin wouldn't mind 'cause she's let me do that to her before.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I walked towards her, encircling my hands on her waist, making her jump a bit in surprise. Then I latched my lips on her neck while my hands worked their way up her toned abs until her breasts. My touch was so soft that the sensations I gave her made her ab muscles twitch and caused her to moan softly.

"Naruto."

I chuckled softly. I was getting more and more familiar to what makes her feel good everytime we meet up like this.

"Let's get in the shower stall. After all, you wouldn't want to go home all sweaty and smelling of sex." I whispered to her.

 _ **...**_


End file.
